doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Intensa mente
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2015 }} Intensa mente es una película animada de Walt Disney Pictures y Pixar Animation Studios, escrita y dirigida por Pete Docter. Fue ganadora del Óscar en 2016 a Mejor película animada y Amy Poehler fue ganadora en el Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2016 como Voz favorita de una película animada. Reparto Voces adicionales *Abdeel Silva *Alfredo Ruiz *Andrea Arruti *Andrés Alamán *Antonio Ortiz *Arturo Castañeda *Carlos Castro *César Garduza *Daniela Madrigal Ramírez *Emilio Treviño *Erika Dubka Sánchez *Francisco Vargas *Gerardo Becker *Héctor Alcaraz *Karen Vallejo *Leonardo García *Mariana Flores Núñez *Mark Pokora *María Eugenia Toussaint *Matías Quintana Ortíz *Mauque Toussaint *Marysol Cantú *Melissa Gutiérrez *Paula Arias Esquivel *Paulina Madrigal Ramírez *Raúl Solo *Regina Carrillo *Regina Mendoza *Roberto Mondragón *Sonia Casillas *Varenka Carrillo *Victoria Ramírez Créditos Canciones * "¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?" : Interpretada por: Jesús Guzmán (Bing Bong) y Cristina Hernández (Alegría) Reparto (tráilers) Voces adicionales Muestras multimedia Intensa-Mente de Disney-Pixar Teaser Tráiler|Teaser trailer Intensa-Mente Nuevo adelanto (Doblado al español)|Teaser trailer 2 Intensa-mente Nuevo Tráiler Oficial (Doblado)|Teaser trailer 3 Intensa-Mente- La travesía (Nuevo Tráiler)|La travesía Intensa-Mente Primer día de clases (Doblado)-0|Primer día de clases Intensa-Mente Memoria a largo plazo (Doblado al español)|Memoria a largo plazo Intensa-Mente Desagrado y Furia (Doblado al español)|Desagrado y Furia Intensa-Mente La memoria de Riley (Doblado al español)|La memoria de Riley Intensa-Mente A comer pizza (Doblado al español)|A comer pizza Intensa mente - Viendo el tráiler de Avengers Era de Ultrón - Español Latino|Reacción de las Emociones al Tráiler de Avengers: Era de Ultrón Intensa mente - Viendo el tráiler de Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza - Español Latino|Reacción de las emociones al Tráiler de Star Wars: El despertar de la fuerza Entrevistas Cinexesos Doblaje IntensaMente a Alegría y Tristeza (Inside Out) Entrevista|Cristina Hernández y Kerygma Flores entrevistadas por Angélica Villa Cinexesos Intensa mente Entrevistas Doblaje 2|Mario Castañeda,Verania Ortiz y Diana Alonso entrevistados por Angélica Villa Datos de interés *Originalmente, Elsa Covián audicionó para interpretar al personaje de Tristeza, pero no pudo quedarse con el papel, el cual más tarde quedaría a cargo de Kerygma Flores. *Esta es la segunda película animada en la cual Erika Ugalde dobla a un personaje de Mindy Kaling. La primera vez fue cuando dobló a Taffyta Muttonfudge en Ralph, el demoledor. *Esta es la tercera película de Pixar donde los créditos de doblaje aparecen sustituyendo a los créditos del elenco original en inglés. La primera fue Valiente y la segunda es Monsters University. *Riley está inspirada en Ellie Docter, hija del director de la película (Pete Docter), quien también inspiró y además dio voz al personaje también llamado Ellie en Up: Una aventura de altura. En Latinoamérica, ambos personajes fueron interpretados por Verania Ortiz. *Los actores Emilio Treviño, Angélica Villa y Jimena Flores Arellano son acreditados como Emilio Rafael,'' Angie Villa ''y Jimena Flores. *Esta es la segunda vez que los actores Jesús Guzmán, Moisés Iván Mora, Erika Ugalde, Graciela Gámez, Moisés Palacios, Raymundo Armijo y Kerygma Flores co-participan en una película de Pixar, siendo la primera Monsters University. Sus participaciones son las siguientes: **Jesús Guzmán, quien interpretó a Terry Perry, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Bing Bong. **Moisés Iván Mora, quien interpretó a Terri Perry, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Temor. **Erika Ugalde, quien interpretó a Claire Wheeler, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Desagrado. **Graciela Gámez, quien interpretó a Carrie Williams, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Jill Andersen. **Moisés Palacios, quien interpretó a Randall, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Bill Andersen. **Raymundo Armijo, quien interpretó a Art, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Jake, un personaje secundario. **Kerygma Flores, a diferencia del resto solo participó en las voces adicionales, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Tristeza. *Esta es la doceava película de Pixar en incluir Startalents en el doblaje (en este caso, Fábio Acevedo y Sergio Zurita). *El doblaje de la película suaviza o censura cualquier diálogo que tenga que ver con groserías o vocabulario fuerte y alguna referencia a la muerte y a expresiones religiosas. Por esta razón, la película está clasificada en Hispanoamérica como "Apta para todos los públicos", mientras que en Estados Unidos estuvo clasificada como "Guía paternal sugerida" o "PG". Estas vienen siendo las siguientes líneas: **1. Línea original de Temor':' Alright. We did not die today. I call that an unqualified success. (Bien. Hoy no morimos. Lo llamo un éxito sin reservas.'') ''Línea traducida: Genial. Riley sigue aquí, yo lo considero un rotundo éxito.'' **2. ''Línea original de Desagrado':'' ''I'm telling you, it smells that something died in here. (Te estoy diciendo, huele que algo murió aquí.) '''Línea traducida:' Huele como si algo se pudrió adentro.'' **3. ''Línea original de Temor: What the heck is that? (¿Qué diablos es eso?) Línea traducida: ¿Qué es esa cosa?'' **4. ''Línea original de Tristeza: Remember the funny movie where the dog dies? (¿Recuerdas la película divertida en donde el perro se muere?) Línea traducida: ¿La película feliz de sobre el perro que al final llora?'' **5. ''Línea original de Alegría: Don't obsess over the weight of life's problems! Remember the funny movie where the dog dies! (No te obsesiones con el peso de los problemas de la vida! ¡Recuerda la película divertida donde el perro se muere!) Línea traducida: No te obsesiones sólo en los problemas de la vida! ¡Piensa en el perro que llora!'' **6. ''Línea original de Bing Bong: Well what the heck are you doing out here? (Bueno, ¿qué demonios haces aquí afuera?) Línea traducida: ¿Pero qué cosa estás haciendo aquí?'' ***''Segunda línea original: Who the heck is that? (¿Quién diablos es él?) Línea traducida: ¿Y quién es él?'' **7. ''Línea original de Furia: You idiot. It was a dream! (Idiota. ¡Fue un sueño!) Línea traducida: Qué tonto. ¡Fue solo un sueño!'' **8. ''Línea original de Temor: Oh, thank goodness you're back. (Oh, gracias a Dios que estás de vuelta.) Línea traducida: Oh, que bueno que volviste.'' **9. ''Línea original del Sr. Andersen: Hey, there you are. Thank goodness. (Oye, ahí estás. Gracias a Dios.) Línea traducida: Que bueno que volviste.'' ***Aunque también se dejaron traducidas algunas referencias como éstas: ****''"¿Puedes morir después de mudarte?"'' - Temor ****''"Chicos, no exageren. No morirá nadie".'' - Alegría ****''"Ay, Dios. Se acabó". - Desagrado ****"Yo moriría por Riley"'' - Novio imaginario *La canción del TripleDent Gum (una parodia de Trident) se dejó en su idioma original. *Cristina Hernández volvería a doblar a Alegría en el juego: Disney Infinity y en todas sus apariciones hasta el momento, incluyendo los tráilers de la película, siendo la única voz del personaje. Esta es la segunda vez que sucede así, la primera fue con el actor Sergio Bonilla, con su personaje de Remy. ** Aunque algunos miembros del elenco interpretan a sus personajes tanto en la película como en el videojuego y en el corto, solo los han doblado en un trálier. (Por ejemplo, Enrique Cervantes dobló a Furia en los primeros dos tráilers; para el tercero, Furia sería doblado por Jaime Vega, que también lo interpretaría en la película y en todas sus apariciones). Cambios y adaptaciones en el guión *En la escena del primer día de clases, Desagrado dice en inglés que "Riley se verá tan bien que los otros chicos verán sus propios atuendos y vomitarán". En español, esto fue cambiado a "Riley se verá tan linda que las otras chicas querrán cambiarse de ropa". *En una escena cuando Bing Bong comienza a llorar dulces, menciona que uno de ellos es un '''''dulce de leche, un dulce tradicional de origen latinoamericano. *En inglés, Temor sugiere fingir que no saben inglés para evitar hablar en clase; en español, sugiere fingir que están sordos. *Cuando las emociones de Bill intentan resolver alguna cosa por la fuerza, dicen en inglés "hacer la bota". En español, ellos dicen "ponerse firmes". *Las palabras "Wait", "Come on" y "Good job" (o también "Nice work"), fueron traducidas en español como "Alto", "Siganme" y "Bien hecho". *Cuando Bing Bing dice a Alegría "So long, sucker!" fue traducido como "¡Adiós, niña!" para suavizar. *En inglés, cuando Bing Bong mira los fragmentos dice: "Nunca vi esto antes". En español, esto fue cambiado a "Esto nunca había pasado". *El nombre del payaso Jangles es nombrado en el doblaje como Jingles. *En una escena de la película, un personaje dice la frase "Forget it Jake, it's Cloudtown". Esto es una evidente referencia a la frase final de la película Chinatown. En español, sin embargo, ésta se tradujo como "Olvídalo Jake, es Nuberia", eliminando toda posible referencia a la película, pues ninguna traducción de la misma se asemeja a este nombre. *A los últimos minutos de la película, cuando se muestran las Islas de Personalidad formadas, en inglés, Tristeza menciona de una de las islas se llama "Isla del Romance, Vampiros y Tragedias". En español, el nombre de la isla fue suavizado a "Isla del Romance, Vampiros y Cosas Bonitas". Errores * Al comienzo de la película, se presenta a las "memories" como "recuerdos". Pero más tarde, tanto la palabra "thought" (pensamiento) como la palabra "memory" (recuerdo) son traducidas como "pensamiento", convirtiéndose así en un error que se usa a lo largo de la película. Esto provoca que no haya diferenciación entre el "train of thought" (tren del pensamiento) y conceptos como las "core memories" (recuerdos centrales), que son traducidos como "pensamientos centrales". * Hay un error de diálogo cuando Temor se pone nervioso al pensar de lo que había pasado fue un oso. En esa escena, después que Temor dice "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue un oso? ¿Ya se fué?".'' Desagrado le responde diciendo: ''"No hay '''animales' en San Francisco", y Furia contesta: ''"Yo ví a un señor peludo; se veía como un '''oso'". Presumiblemente, el diálogo correcto de Desagrado debería ser ''"No hay osos en San Francisco", siendo esta última la frase que ella dice en el inglés original. * En los créditos de doblaje también hay errores, pues Fábio Acevedo, Héctor Alcaraz, Verónica López Treviño y Varenka Carrillo son acreditados como Fábio Azevedo, Héctor Alcaráz y Verónica López Tréviño '''y '''Varenkka Carrillo. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Véase también *¿Primera cita de Riley? Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas animadas de Walt Disney Categoría:Películas de Pixar Animation Studios Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Doblajes con Startalents Categoría:Películas animadas de 2015 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas nominadas al Óscar Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Óscar Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Drama Categoría:Familiar Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney Channel